The People vs. Larry Flynt
| music = Thomas Newman | cinematography = Philippe Rousselot | editing = Christopher Tellefsen | studio = Phoenix Pictures | distributor = Columbia Pictures | released = | runtime = 129 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $35 million | gross = $20.3 million }} The People vs. Larry Flynt is a 1996 American biographical drama film directed by Miloš Forman and starring Woody Harrelson, Courtney Love, and Edward Norton. It chronicles the rise of pornographic magazine publisher and editor Larry Flynt and his subsequent clash with religious institutions and the law. The film was written by Scott Alexander and Larry Karaszewski. It spans about 35 years of Flynt's life from his impoverished upbringing in Kentucky to his court battle with Reverend Jerry Falwell, and is based in part on the U.S. Supreme Court case Hustler Magazine v. Falwell. Though not a financial success, the film was lauded by critics, and garnered Woody Harrelson, Courtney Love, Edward Norton and director Miloš Forman multiple accolades and award nominations. Plot In 1952, 10-year-old Larry Flynt is selling moonshine in Kentucky. Twenty years later, Flynt and his younger brother, Jimmy, run the Hustler Go-Go club in Cincinnati. With profits down, Flynt decides to publish a newsletter for the club, the first Hustler magazine, with nude pictures of women working at the club. The newsletter soon becomes a full-fledged magazine, but sales are weak. After Hustler publishes nude pictures of former first lady Jackie Kennedy Onassis, sales take off. Flynt becomes smitten with Althea Leasure, a stripper who works at one of his clubs. With Althea and Jimmy's help, Flynt makes a fortune from sales of Hustler. With his success comes enemies - as he finds himself a hated figure of anti-pornography activists. He argues with the activists, saying that "murder is illegal, but if you take a picture of it you may get your name in a magazine or maybe win a Pulitzer Prize". "However", he continues, "sex is legal, but if you take a picture of that act, you can go to jail". He becomes involved in several prominent court cases, and befriends a young lawyer, Alan Isaacman. In 1975, Flynt loses a smut-peddling court decision in Cincinnati but is released from jail soon afterwards on a technicality. Ruth Carter Stapleton, a Christian activist and sister of President Jimmy Carter, seeks out Flynt and urges him to give his life to Jesus. Flynt seems moved and starts letting his newfound religion influence everything in his life, including Hustler content. In 1978, during another trial in Georgia, Flynt and Isaacman are both shot by a man with a rifle while they walk outside a courthouse. Isaacman recovers, but Flynt is paralyzed from the waist down and uses a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Wishing he was dead, Flynt renounces God. Because of the emotional and physical pain, he moves to Beverly Hills and spirals down into depression and drug use. During this time, Althea also becomes addicted to painkillers and morphine. In 1983, Flynt undergoes surgery to deaden several nerves in his back damaged by the bullet wounds, and as a result, feels rejuvenated. He returns to an active role with the publication, which, in his absence, had been run by Althea and Jimmy. Flynt is soon in court again for leaking videos relating to the John DeLorean entrapment case, and during his courtroom antics, he fires Isaacman, then throws an orange at the judge. He later wears an American flag as an adult diaper along with an army helmet, and wears T-shirts with provocative messages such as "I Wish I Was Black" and "Fuck This Court." After spitting water at the judge Flynt is sent to a psychiatric ward, where he sinks into depression again. Flynt publishes a satirical parody ad in which Jerry Falwell tells of a sexual encounter with his mother. Falwell sues for libel and emotional distress. Flynt countersues for copyright infringement, because Falwell copied his ad. The case goes to trial in December 1984, but the decision is mixed, as Flynt is found guilty of inflicting emotional distress but not libel. By that time, Althea has contracted HIV, which proceeds to AIDS. Some time later in 1987, Flynt finds her dead in the bathtub, having drowned. Flynt presses Isaacman to appeal the Falwell decision to the Supreme Court of the United States. Isaacman refuses, saying Flynt's courtroom antics humiliated him. Flynt pleads with him, saying that he "wants to be remembered for something meaningful". Isaacman agrees and argues the "emotional distress" decision in front of the Supreme Court, in the case Hustler Magazine v. Falwell in 1988. With Flynt in the courtroom, the court overturns the original verdict in a unanimous decision. After the trial, Flynt is alone in his bedroom watching old videotapes of a healthy Althea. Cast * Woody Harrelson as Larry Flynt ** Cody Block as young Larry * Courtney Love as Althea Leasure * Edward Norton as Alan Isaacman * Richard Paul as Jerry Falwell * James Cromwell as Charles Keating * Donna Hanover as Ruth Carter Stapleton * Crispin Glover as Arlo * Vincent Schiavelli as Chester * Brett Harrelson as Jimmy Flynt ** Ryan Post as young Jimmy * Miles Chapin as Miles * James Carville as Simon Leis * Burt Neuborne as Roy Grutman * Jan Tříska as The Assassin/Joseph Paul Franklin * Norm Macdonald as Network reporter * Larry Flynt as Judge Morrissey Both Bill Murray and Tom Hanks were considered for the role of Flynt. Reception The People vs. Larry Flynt received generally positive reviews; based on 53 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an overall approval rating from critics of 87%, with an average score of 7.7/10. Box office The film was a hit in limited releases. Based on a $35 million budget, the film grossed a domestic total of $20,300,385. Accolades The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2008: AFI's 10 Top 10: ** Nominated Courtroom Drama Film Trivia Larry Flynt made a cameo appearance in the film itself. He played the role of a court judge. References External links * * * * * Category:1996 films Category:1990s biographical films Category:1990s drama films Category:1990s LGBT-related films Category:American films Category:American biographical films Category:American drama films Category:American legal films Category:American LGBT-related films Category:English-language films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Courtroom films Category:Film scores by Thomas Newman Category:Films about adult magazine publishers (people) Category:Films about freedom of expression Category:Films about paraplegics or quadriplegics Category:Films directed by Miloš Forman Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Films set in Kentucky Category:Films set in Cincinnati Category:Films set in 1952 Category:Films set in 1973 Category:Films set in 1975 Category:Films set in 1978 Category:Films set in 1986 Category:Films set in 1987 Category:Films set in the 1950s Category:Films set in the 1970s Category:Films set in the 1980s Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Mississippi Category:Films shot in Tennessee Category:Films whose director won the Best Director Golden Globe Category:Golden Bear winners Category:Incest in film Category:Lesbian-related films Category:Screenplays by Scott Alexander and Larry Karaszewski